detrás del alambrado del nuevo manhattan
by FERRAN
Summary: Robin esta decidida a descubrir la verdad de la desparicion de su padre que se fue hace dos meses en una mision de cazadores. ella vivia en una comunidad de cazadores y protectores, defendiendo la comunidad como una familia. conoce a un chico, Noah, quien la ayuda en este viaje a lo desconocido. quien la ayuda a luchar contra la corrupcion y sus sentimientos encontrados
1. Robin Van Derwell

_**Prologo**_

No sé si alguna vez van a ser capaz de perdonarme, me persigue el pensamiento de lo que deben decir de mí. no los culpo, no después de lo que hice,¿ cómo alguien iba a querer hablarme de nuevo?lou  
Miro hacia calles están solas, el letrero del café barato titilaba débilmente y estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Tengo que dejar de castigarme, todo lo que hice desde que comenzó esta guerra fue proteger a los que amaba, o al menos eso creía hasta hace unas horas…  
Me devuelve a la realidad el ruido de una taza caer y partirse en mil pedazos. Cuando me giro veo a la mesera levantando los trozos con un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara, al menos ella seguro sigue teniendo una familia.  
Basta, tengo que dejar de culparme, no puedo hacer nada ahora, ya no.  
Irme de mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia fue lo más duro que hice alguna vez pero era lo necesario, los amo demasiado como para seguir lastimándolos.  
Pago el café y las tostadas que no pude comer, el nudo en mi estomago no me lo permitía. Me levanto y salgo por la puerta del café hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

**_Capitulo 1:_**

-¿Puedes levantarte de una vez? Ya es la 3era llamada de alistamiento, ¡vamos a llegar tarde y a los superiores no les va a gustar eso!  
No puedo evitar meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada y bostezar ruidosamente, levantarme de la cama era lo último en mi lista de lo que quiero hacer.

Siento que me agarran los tobillos y me tiran con fuerza hacia el piso desgarrándome de las sabanas de mi cama hacia el piso. Aterrizo con el cuerpo en el duro y frio suelo. Me retumba el pecho por el impacto, no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa y me doy vuelta para responder.

-¿¡se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! ¡No estaba lista para salir de mi cama todavía! Y no necesito que una imbécil me este tirando hacia el piso como buenos días.

Me levanto frustrada y contemplo la cara de mi hermana , trish ,ante lo que dije.  
Trish era una chica alta delgada de unos 19 años, con cabellos rubios hasta la cadera, facciones perfectas y unos ojos brillantes como el cielo, nada parecida a mí, especialmente en su actitud, ella era una de las personas más inteligentes y aplicadas que conozco, no había cosa que hiciera mal,

-¿estás de broma? Ya te lo dije antes hermanita, tenes que llegar temprano a la iniciación hoy si no te veras con los superiores y créeme no es algo que quieras para tu primer día.

me deja una bandeja con un te de canela y miel con unas tostadas , se da media vuelta y se va por la puerta de mi cuarto.  
Es cierto, no necesito la furia de los superiores hoy, especialmente en mi primer dia como iniciada en la academia de venatores et vindicum  
Todos los integrantes de la comunidad a los 16 años se deben unir a la academia para comenzar con su entrenamiento de cazadores y protectores.

Nunca cuestione esta ley, aunque no se está permitido hablar mucho de ella ,una vez cuando tenia 5 años le pregunte a mi madre por que era necesario la protección de estos profesionales en la matanza , nunca vi a mi mama tan nerviosa y sin habla como en aquel momento cuando se recupero me dijo "esto no es un juego robin, no puedes ir haciendo estas acusaciones por la vida, la existencia de los cazadores es esencial para nuestra forma de vida, necesitamos cuidarnos unos de los otros pues nadie lo hará por nosotros. Un día serás lo suficientemente grande para poder entender y formar parte de la comunidad. Tendras que cumplir con tu deber, cuidar la ciudad de aquellos peligros que la rodean. Espero no tener que repetir esto nunca más"

Luego de eso no volvimos a hablar de la necesidad de tener los cazadores y protectores, ella era uno de ellos, a veces se iba por días y no volvía dejándome con trish en casa. He llegado escuchar llorar a trish por la puerta de su cuarto cuando mama se iba por muchos días, podía decir tenía miedo de que no vuelva de sus misiones.

Nosotros como hijos de guerreros tenemos que completar nuestros estudios iníciales, matemáticas, literatura, historia, materias aburridas. Siempre me pregunte cuando empezaría lo divertido y especial de la vida de una cazadora, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando trish termino el ciclo inicial con 16 años comenzó el instituto de cazadores "venatores et vindicum", la veía irse cada mañana con sus ropas de recién ingresada y no volvía hasta pasada la hora del té, por lo general tan cansada que ni siquiera cenaba y se iba a dormir hasta el dia siguiente, a veces con magulladuras y grandes cardenales en el cuerpo y la cara.

No existía cosa que me diera más miedo que la academia, pero igual tenía en mi interior un deseo de experimentar la sensación de ser parte de los guerreros de los cuentos que tanto había escuchado.

Y ahora había llegado mi turno de enfrentar esta aventura.

Cuando termino mi desayuno me voy rápido hacia el vestidor y agarro mis ropas nuevas de iniciada, una remera musculosa gris pálido y una falda a juego con la insignia de la academia, unas llamas que tenían en el centro una gran espada enlazada mediante una enredadera, que nunca supe identificar, una corona dorada, esa era la insignia de los cazadores.

Acompañando esto tenía una gran túnica gris oscura con la insignia estampada en el lado izquierdo de la capa, tenía una capucha lo suficientemente grande para que casi me tapen los ojos y me llegaba hasta un poco más largo de los tobillos, me sentía estúpida con estas ropas.  
Me detengo un segundo frente al espejo y me observo con cuidado, nunca había sido como mi hermana, agraciada , con curvas y pelo tan claro como el sol, más bien era flaca , casi sin curvas y tenía un pelo castaño como el café y unos rulos que me llegaban hasta el final de las costillas. Lo que me identificaba desde que puedo recordar eran mis ojos, tenía el derecho de color verde como los de mi madre y el izquierdo de un color azul turquesa casi transparente , según los médicos esto no era de importancia y no había necesidad de alarmarse, así que solamente era un rasgo más de mi imperfecto ser.

Me arreglo el pelo intentando de controlar mis rulos y corro hacia la sala de mi casa.

Trish me mira de arriba abajo con un gesto de aprobación

-nada mal eh, te queda perfecto el uniforme de iniciada-me dice trish abotonándome la túnica mejor de lo que yo había logrado- ahora recuerda, no hables si no se te lo ordena, no llegues tarde a las clases y ¡por favor intenta de mantenerte fuera de los problemas!  
La miro a trish con desdén, ¿desde cuándo yo me había metido en problemas?

-¿trish por favor podes confiar en mí un poco? Ni que tuviera en mente matar a un par de iniciados y romper los ventanales de la academia.- trish suelta un una carcajadas y se detiene cuando se queda sin aire, a pesar de estar divirtiéndonos podía ver un destello de preocupación en su mirada

-pero por favor robin, hazme el favor de no molestar a los superiores, todavía no sabes cómo son ellos, esto que vas a vivir no se parece en nada a lo que venias haciendo hasta ahora, estas empezando una nueva etapa de tu vida, una que te va a marcar como parte de esta comunidad.- no entiendo por qué no dejan de repetir eso.

Ruedo los ojos, le doy un abrazo fugas y salgo hacia la puerta, cuando estoy por tocar la manija una voz me llama desde la cocina.

- Robin! Robin! Espera- se asoma una mujer de unos treinta y siete años con el pelo recogido por un rodete perfectamente armado por la puerta de la izquierda, se veía cansada y con manchas negras debajo de los ojos.

- Mama! ¿Cuando has llegado de tu misión? Pensé que no estarías para mi primer día de la academia…- se me quiebra la voz al terminar la frase y salto a sus brazos con un gran abrazo, se había ido hacia dos semanas en una misión por las fronteras de la ciudad , no la esperábamos hasta dentro de tres días, nunca se nos permite saber sobre sus misiones, aunque sospecho que son peligrosas, mi madre siempre volvía agotada y hasta lastimada de ellas por lo general necesitaba una recuperación de un par de días para volver a retomar el ritmo de la vida de la ciudad.

- Volví antes de la misión, no podía perderme tu primer día de iniciación, te extrañe tanto. Llegue hoy a las 4 de la mañana y le pedí a trish que no te dijera nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa – mi madre me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes y una mueca que no supe descifrar en ese instante pero se podría pensar que era orgullo,¿ orgullo de mi?

-bueno- me dijo.-te dejo que vayas a la academia que se está haciendo, tarde te veo a la vuelta robin, pásala lindo!  
Y me fui por la puerta hacia mi nueva vida en el instituto como una iniciada.


	2. el inicio

Cuando comienzo a caminar por las calles del nuevo Manhattan me decido a repasar el plan de mi día en mi cabeza. No debía meterme en problemas, eso no iba a ser una gran complicación, intentar de socializar con algunos iniciados, prestar atención a las clases y llegar viva para el final del día. Admito que la mas difícil de todas podría ser la última, que me esperaría en la academia? Peleas con espadas? Tiro al blanco, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?

Me estremezco al pensar en todas esas cosas para las que no soy buena, ojala pudiera ser un poco mas como trish, ella está dos niveles superiores que yo y es muy buena en las cosas que hace, siempre que visitamos a amigos de la familia se la pasan alagando las virtudes de trish y como con 19 años era una de las mas aplicadas de su camada. Ella no me quiso revelar cómo era la academia para que pudiera vivir mi propia experiencia pro sigo creyendo que fue una pura maldad. Si tan solo pudiera demostrar destreza y agilidad como trish….

De repente una mano me agarra por el hombro y me tira bruscamente hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera darme vuelta y defenderme de la mano extraña ya estoy rodeada por unos brazos firmes y no me dejan ir. Me quedo helada de la sorpresa y el miedo. escucho unas risas, se estaba descostillando de la risa, de mi.

-robin por favor dime que no te has asustado!- al escuchar esa voz ronca y grave me doy cuenta que es chris.- eres increíble ro, punto para chris!.

A su derecha esta jemma riéndose increíblemente fuerte – por dios robin debieras haber visto tu cara!

Ruedo los ojos y los abrazo apretándolos con fuerza pero cariñosamente.

-¿son unos idiotas sabían? Me asustaron en serio, estaba en otra cosa, ni los vi llegar

- siempre estás en otra cosa, a veces me pregunto qué haces en esa cabeza tuya la mayoría del tiempo.- dice jem

Me sitúo entre ellos dos mientras me cuentan de sus vacaciones de verano, campamentos, las horas perfeccionar sus habilidades, salidas, risas. Cosas que yo había vivido poco este verano, luego de que mi padre se haya ido en una misión hacia unos dos meses y no haya vuelto nos hizo pasar un verano diferente, aislada de mi antigua vida.

Jem me mira y luego mira a chris con preocupación, puedo presentir lo que se viene.

-ro, yo sé por lo que estas pasando, entiendo que no hayas querido vernos en el verano pero por favor no nos dejes, somos tus mejores amigos y nos necesitas, igual que nosotros te necesitamos a vos. Así que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros sabes?- me dice chris con sinceridad en sus palabras, se podía ver que le estaba costando decirme esto y que seguramente ya lo había practicado con jem en el pasado.- ¿sabes que puedes , verdad robin?- vuelve a repetir con más insistencia.

- yo sé que si puedo contar con ustedes chicos, y perdón por no contactarme en el verano es que, necesitaba recuperarme, nadie sabe donde esta mi padre , nadie me dice nada ,a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loca sin saber nada. Necesitaba un cambio de escenario y empezar de nuevo. Como todos dicen "empecemos esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida"- dije imitando a una estirada anciana.- así que de ahora en adelante centrémonos en encajar en el instituto y ser unos buenos cazadores.

Tras caminar unas calles hacia el instituto escucho un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la calle que estábamos por cruzar, un ruido de motor, pero parecía estar ronroneando como un gato. Al girarme para la derecha puedo ver un auto, un audi negro como la noche con los vidrios teñidos de una espesa sombra negra, se frena en frente de nosotros y nos quedamos paralizados en el borde del cruce peatonal. se baja el vidrio del conductor y podemos ver a un muchacho en el asiento del piloto, tenia facciones marcadas y duras, tan duras que parecían hechas de acero y un cabello negro que le caía hasta las orejas.

Nos mira por un instante y se gira hacia el asiento del acompañante, una muchacha de la misma edad sentada mirando fijo hacia mí, igual que su acompañante esta tenía el cabello negro ondulado largo y con un par de mechones que se ponían en su cara, a diferencia del chico ella tenía grandes ojos celestes que te penetraban con la mirada y unos labios carnosos que podrías ver en una revista.

Cuando se percata de que la miro con la misma intensidad que ella le dirige la mirada hacia el chico y hace una mueca que parece una sonrisa aunque no sabría decirlo. El chico dirige una última mirada hacia nosotros y pisa el acelerador provocando un estruendo en la calle hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Miro hacia mis amigos y ellos seguían perplejos así que decido hablar primera.

-díganme por favor que no me imagine eso…- digo con un tono indignado

El primero en reaccionar es chris que mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

-no, claramente no te lo has imaginado, que fue todo eso? Que querrán los ekranov con nosotros?- dicen chris.

Lo miro sorprendida sin poder entender a que se refiere.

-Los conoces?- digo mirándolo el y a jemma.

-claro que los conocemos- reacciona jemma- son los hermanos ekranov, son una familia que se mudo de Rusia este verano, vienen de una familia muy adinerada y casi nunca hablan con alguien fura de su círculo familiar, los ekranov son una familia muy conocida en el entorno de los cazadores, dicen que el padre de ellos desapareció por dos años enteros, la familia se había dado por vencida , hasta que una noche el tipo vuelve a la casa, totalmente cambiado, más severo y con un aire triunfante, nadie sabe contra que se enfrento pero desde ahí es un hombre diferente, un líder natural. Se mudaron a east coast por que pusieron a nikolai a cargo de la comunidad de Manhattan, los hijos estuvieron dando vueltas desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Si me preguntas a mí , dan un poco de miedo….-

Miro a jemma con desaprobación, ¿cómo podía decir que unos críos le dan miedo? Técnicamente tenemos la misma edad que ellos pero por favor, como podría tenerles miedos a esos estirados.

Jemma le pega un codazo a chris en el estomago, este se contrae y finge dolor tirándose al suelo, entonces yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza para terminarlo y se hace el muerto. Luego de unos segundos Chris se para y se inclina en una reverencia por todo el show.

se ríen y me abrazan, era increíble lo que se puede extrañar a unas personas en un verano. Nos agarramos de los hombros y seguimos el camino hacia el instituto


End file.
